When The Clans Clash
by XxEpicFrenchFryxX
Summary: "Start again, little one, For you are the leader of—" Why? Why did StarClan do this? I can't run a whole clan! Dawnstar is just a kit when she is forced to take over position as leader.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to 'When The Clans Clash'! I got bored writing 'How Silverpelt Glows' & 'The Lost Clans' so I started this one! I hope you enjoy 'When The Clans Clash'! I'll do my best to make this story longer than my previous ones.**

**PROLOGUE**

**Dawnkit**

There, I stand beside my littermates, my mother, my father, and my best friend. I could feel their none-existent pelts brushing against mine. Firekit, Shadekit, Sunkit. _My brothers. Gone. _The thought flashes across my mind. I stand beside their dead bodies, mourning of my loss. _They're all gone. _My whole clan. I was the only one left. _Why did they do this? It's a bloodshed battle field. _The Dark Forest sent an attack. StarClan couldn't stop them. DIDN'T stop them! _That's why my family and my friends are all dead! _Shimmer stars fell upon my eyes.

"One must begin again,

To stop the fight,

We had to join in,

War between the clans,

Shan't go under

Start again, little one,

For you are the leader of Thunder.

**Mousekit**

"One must begin again,

To stop the fight,

We had to join in.

War between the clans,

Couldn't be won in the end,

Start again, little one,

For you are the leader of Wind.

**Darkkit**

"One must begin again,

To stop the fight,

We had to join in.

War between the clans,

At that time was hard to swallow,

Start again, little one,

For you are the leader of Shadow.

**Ashkit**

One must begin again,

To stop the fight,

We had to join in.

War between the clans,

Sent shivers,

Start again, little one,

For you are leader of River.

**Grasskit**

One must begin again,

To stop the fight,

We had to join in.

War between the clans,

You couldn't even try,

Start again, little one,

For you are leader of Sky.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the next chapter! I know there isn't much of an intro, but I had nothing to put in here. Enjoy the story!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Dawnkit**

Time to get my nine lives.

Sunkit walked up to me from the edge of the Moonpool. When he approached, I cried. I reached out and give him a 'hug'. I shoved my muzzle into his pelt. Shadekit and Firekit approached us and joined into the hug. They stepped back into the group of nine cats.

The first cat that stepped up was Emberleap, my father.

"I give you the life of bravery and courage," He said. We touched muzzles and then I was overcome with pain. _Who knew receiving lives was so painful!? _

The next cat was our past leader, Olivestar.

"I give you the life of happiness," She said to me softly. We, again, touched muzzles.

I kept receiving lives. Third, I got mercy from Swiftmist, my mom. Fourth, I got humility from Flowerpaw, the medicine cat apprentice. Then fifth, I got loyalty from Shadekit. Sixth, I got justice from Sunkit. Seventh, I got love from my best friend, Mistkit. Eighth, I got nobility from the past deputy, Jaywing. And last but not least, I received wisdom from Firekit.

There was lots of pain involved but nothing I couldn't handle.

"I name you Dawnstar—" I woke up by the side of the Moonpool.

"What now?" I mutter to myself. I make my way back to the stone hollow to clean up a bit. It really is only me now.

The trek to camp is kind of long. I finally make my way back. Looking around, I notice that all the bodies are gone. _There won't even be a vigil. _I start by straightening the dens and putting some brambles and twigs back into the entrance and in some of the dens. _I wonder if the other kits are having this problem._

I continued to clean up the main things in the camp. Being super small and barely being able lift things didn't help. I would have been an apprentice in two moons but WA BAM! DEATH UPON YOU ALL! So here I am. A tiny little kit, now the leader of ThunderClan.

I'll have to start recruiting more cats for ThunderClan. Maybe when I'm the age of a warrior.


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome to another chapter of 'When The Clans Clash'! Here are some reviews I got front the Prologue and Chapter 1.**

**PoppyRitz: ****I'm so glad that you enjoyed the chapter! I wasn't really expecting very many reviews for this chapter none the less such an encouraging one! Thank you!**

**Time skip= ..::..**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Dawnstar**

Trying to lift things that are bigger than me is tough. I have a feeling that life is going to be pretty boring, all alone in the stone hollow, until we recruit some rogues or kittypets. We might have to resort to stealing recruits from the other clans. I doubt that we will have Gatherings but we might, to show that we aren't, well, dead. And to show our new recruits. But who's going to listen to a kit? I'm still just a kit whether I am the leader of this clan or not.

..::..

20 moons

"Wake up, Dawnstar!" Suddenly someone yells into my den. I shoot up out of my nest and into the clearing.

"What's going on? Is SkyClan attacking?!" I was in a faze now, my nerves overworking. I looked to see who give the message. Cherryskip looked at me with a confused look spreading over her face.

"You just slept in Dawnstar. That's all," She said. She trotted over to the Highledge and sent out our one patrol. It was border patrol because she had already sent out the hunting patrol. After they get back checking both the borders, we will send out one last patrol of the day, the recruiting patrol. Right now, it was just Cherryskip, Darkwing, Owlfeather, and me. Cherryskip was part of a small rogue group and joined us after the battle between our two sides.

Darkwing was a RiverClan cat then he joined us for some unknown reasons.

Owlfeather was a kittypet and fed up **(A/N: Get it? ;) I tell the worst jokes.) **with his lifestyle and was now a loyal ThunderClan warrior. I don't know how the other clans are but I'm pretty sure all have at least one warrior and/or apprentice.

We set out for the patrol at the border. I took the lead with Cherryskip at my side.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" Cherryskip looked at me, asking the question.

"Sure," I responded. "Darkwing, you finish the patrol. Cherryskip and I will catch up." We fell back and sat below a tree. "What is it you were asking?"

"Oh, just asking if I could…um…" She trailed off in her sentence looking at her tail laying over her paws.

"Could I take a break from deputy responsibilities?" Cherryskip looked at me expectantly.

"What for?" I asked.

"Well…I'm going to have kits—"

"Really?!" I jumped up, interrupting her. "But we haven't even gotten a nursery yet. You can move into the apprentice's den for now so Owlfeather and Darkwing can build it."

I started pacing in front of my deputy, her gaze steadied on me.

"Come on, we have to catch up to the patrol," I said to her. We trotted along, going slowly as to not tire Cherryskip out.

"You know I'm fine running," She said, breaking into a run. 

I raced to catch up to her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to 'When The Clans Clash'! I'm here with the much expected chapter three. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this story which resulted in making this chapter much shorter than I planned it would be. In the mean time, I have been planning out the future chapters and will hopefully have a story in full-swing soon!**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Dawnstar**

We found the toms at the WindClan border with another patrol across the line. Mousestar was standing there with two of her warriors, Roseflight and Oakfoot. I remember seeing them at the last Gathering about half a moon ago.

"Hello Mousestar." I greeted her with a dip of my head. "How may we help you?"

"Your warriors were on my territory," She hissed at me. I looked over at Darkwing and Owlfeather, a good fox-length from the stream.

"It seems that my warriors are at least a fox-length away from the stream, which we share as the border," I responded in a regal and calm voice. "In which case, they are not on your side of the border. Thank you, Mousestar."

I walked away and beckoned my warriors to follow me with a flick of my tail.

"What was she going on about?" I muttered. Mousestar is said to have many crazy skirmishes amongst her clan. _Is she going insane? _The though crossed my mind before I could stop it. I thought about that as we made our way back to the camp.

When we got back to camp, I hustled Cherryskip into the nursery. _The clan's first kits!_

"We need to make sure they are well and healthy," I told her. "Soon we will finally have apprentices in the den." She gave me a smile and I gladly returned it.

Then a thought struck my mind. A thought that I should have thought of before getting all excited and happy for the first kits.

_We don't even have a medicine cat._


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter! Just as a refresher, I will show the allegiances of the clans.**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Dawnstar

**Deputy: **Cherryskip

**Medicine Cat: **Owlfeather

**Warriors**

Darkwing

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Mousestar

**Deputy: **Hawkstorm

**Medicine Cat: **

**Warriors**

Sandleaf

Roseflight

Oakfoot

**Prisoners**

Stormflight (The Lost Clans)

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Ashstar

**Deputy: **Winterfur

**Medicine Cat: **Kestrelstorm

**Warriors**

Flintclaw

Natureflight

**SkyClan**

**Leader: **Grassstar

**Deputy: **Jayflight

**Medicine Cat: **Lionclaw

**Warriors**

Reednose

**Apprentices**

Hailpaw

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Darkstar

**Deputy: **Vinewing

**Medicine Cat: **Flowershine

**Warriors**

Owlpelt

Ashwing

**Apprentices**

Starpaw

Sagepaw

**CHAPTER 4**

**Dawnstar**

"Oh StarClan," I muttered. "I can't believe I forgot something so important!" I chastised myself for being so stupid. I started pacing around the camp, lost in my thoughts when Darkwing popped in front of me.

"You okay, Dawnstar?" He asked me, concern clear in his eyes.

"We don't have a medicine cat for Cherryskip when she has her kits!" I exclaimed, airing out my thoughts.

"Owlfeather knows a few herbs and has delivered a litter of kits before," Darkwing informed me. "His sister gave birth to a litter of kits but she died in the process. The kits were healthy and lived with their dad."

I gave him a skeptical look. _She died? Well that's not very reassuring…_

"My point is," Darkwing started again. "We are prepared for what StarClan will throw at us. Owlfeather will do fine and Cherryskip will be fine!"

After a moment, I finally gave in and gave a Darkwing a lick around the ears. "Thank you. You have no idea how much you've helped me with this."

"Of course, Dawnstar. You're my best friend!" **((A/N: There it is! You see that tiny little space? That's called the friend zone, my lovely readers!))**

My heart kind of fell at that moment. _My best friend! _The words repeated through my head a million times.

"Mine too," I muttered. "I don't know what I would do without you."

**Mousestar**

Dawnstar walked away from the border and back to the ThunderClan camp like she owned the place. Well she kind of did own _her _place but you know what I mean. I kept thinking of possible ways they might attack. _They will always be greedy of what we have. Information. Knowledge. Proof. _My patrol was at the entrance to the camp by the time my string of thoughts had thinned out. I made my way to the fresh-kill pile and chose a rabbit. I sat in the clearing, thinking about what would happen if the other clans knew about our slave. We will reveal it at the next Gathering. _Then they will realize how much they need us._

**Dawnstar**

The walk to the Gathering was a little tedious. Cherryskip was staying back by herself because of her belly full of kits. Darkwing would be subbing in for her as deputy. Owlfeather was trailing behind us. I was thinking of asking him to become our medicine cat. **((A/N: In this story, medicine cats can have mates and kits.)) **_I just hope he'll accept the proposition. _I know he doesn't want to abandon Cherryskip but we need a medicine cat. I had recently made a decision, that the medicine cats would be allowed to accept a mate and have kits. _I hope that will make Owlfeather's decision easier. _

"Hey Owlfeather?" I piped up.

Owlfeather's ears pricked up and he looked at me expectingly.

"Would you like to be ThunderClan's new medicine cat?" I asked. "You and Cherryskip can still be together and stuff."

He had a thoughtful look on his face. "Of course. We wouldn't be ThunderClan without a medicine cat."

The breath I had apparently been holding in escaped my jaws as it blew away with the wind. A sweep of relief, some would call it.

..::..

We finally arrived at the Gathering. We were finally used to Gathering's with only about twenty cats. We usually brought everyone except for two warriors, and the elders and queens. I jumped into the tree as Darkwing and Owlfeather sat at the bottom next to the other medicine cats and deputies.

"Who would like to start this meeting?" Grassstar, leader of SkyClan, asked.

"I will," Ashstar, RiverClan's leader, responded to the call.

"Hunting is plentiful in RiverClan. We had a new cat join us. Natureflight."

A cat, who I'm guessing was Natureflight, stood up and licked her chest fur in embarrassment.

Ashstar gave a nod to me, signaling it was my turn.

"The prey has been running in ThunderClan. We also have kits on the way by Cherryskip, our deputy," I stated. There were some yowls and cheers of congratulations from SkyClan and RiverClan. No noise from neither WindClan nor ShadowClan. I looked at Darkstar.

"ShadowClan has two new apprentices, Starpaw and Sagepaw." Darkstar introduced the new apprentices who sat in the small crowd of cats.

Grassstar continued on with her report. Nothing unusual nor any new warriors or apprentices.

"I found them," Mousestar had simply stated right after Grassstar finished.

"Meet Stormflight, living and breathing proof of the Lost Clans."


End file.
